Dragon Ball Z: Another Saiyan
by TheLegendaryMew
Summary: What would happen if there was another Saiyan? How would it affect the story of Dragon Ball Z? From DBZ to Super, find out in this story! Rated K for violence. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z : Another Saiyan

"There will be 3 more Saiyans coming in a year. They're even *cough* stronger than me," Raditz told Piccolo and the dying Goku. "E-even stronger?" Piccolo asked with a concerned look on his face. "Three of them?" Goku added. "Yes, much stronger. Even the weakest one is *cough* three times more powerful than me," Raditz said with a smirk. "There's no chance you'll *cough* live." Raditz' eyes then rolled into his head. Piccolo felt a few low power levels, and turned around. It was Bulma's airplane. As everyone got out, they saw Goku. Krillin rushed over and checked his pulse. "Goku, Goku, can you hear me, buddy? Oh no!" Krillin asked worriedly. "I think Gohan is gonna be okay, looks like he just got knocked for a loop." Bulma told everyone. "He's safe…" Goku said with a smile. "Chi-Chi would probably kill me if he got hurt," "Krillin, this dying it's not…not much fun, is it?" "Hey, what are you talking about? No one is dying here! You're going to be fine!" Krillin tried to assure him. "No… not this time," Goku said to him. "I.. I'm too far gone." "Don't you worry. We'll fine the Dragon Balls and wish you back to life," Krillin told the dying Saiyan. "Sounds… good," he said as he closed his eyes. And then… silence. "Goku… GOKU!" Krillin shouted.

"Hm. Raditz. Got himself killed," a bald man with a scouter said. "Serves him right. Pathetic." A small man with spiky hair told him. "If he can't handle a couple of fighters with power levels under a thousand." "So, what now? Do we put this planet on hold and head for Earth?" The bald man asked him. "Not yet, Nappa. We'll wait until Bīto finishes purging, and then we'll head for earth." "But did you hear the last bit? Those things, Dragon Balls." The small man said, chewing on meat. "Yeah, they said they can grant any wish, right?" Nappa asked. "I'd say that's worth investigating." The small man told him. "Maybe we can bring Raditz back to life." Nappa told the flame haired man. "Is that a joke?" He exclaimed. "Why would we waste a wish on Raditz? Think about it. We can wish for immortality or eternal youth." "So we can finally be—" Nappa was interrupted. "You idiot! Turn your communication device off!" The small man shouted. "Oh, right." Nappa said. He then turned his communication device off. "As I was saying, can we finally defeat Frieza?" "Yes, definitely. Frieza might be stronger than all of us, but with immortality, we can win." The flame haired man said. "Oh, and thanks for reminding me about my communication device off. Did you turn yours off, Vegeta?" Nappa asked him. "Yes, I did. I'm not as idiotic as you." Vegeta replied. Nappa's scouter went off, beeping. "Looks like Bīto did the job nicely," Nappa said to himself. "Yes, even though he's slightly weaker than you, Nappa, he will help us in the rebellion against Frieza," Vegeta replied to him. "Well, let's leave. Next stop: Arlia, and then Earth," Vegeta smirked.

Well, my first fanfic. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me in the reviews section if you liked it or disliked it. Criticism is fine, but please don't be rude. Oh, and Power Levels for this chapter:

Goku – 416

Piccolo – 408

Krillin – 206

Roshi – 139

Bulma – 7

Nappa – 4000

Vegeta – 18,000

Bīto - ? (Next chapter)

Again, hopefully you guys enjoyed! See you when I update!


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter of DBZ: The New Saiyan. Sorry if the last chapter was confusing, this is new to me. Oh, and this is sort of like a filler chapter, so if you skip it, you wouldn't really be missing anything. Anyways, some criticism would be nice. Be sure to review. Bye!

* * *

Nappa's scouter went off, beeping. "Looks like Bīto did the job nicely," Nappa said to himself. "Yes, even though he's slightly weaker than you, Nappa, he will help us in the rebellion against Frieza," Vegeta replied to him. "Well, let's leave. Next stop: Arlia, and then Earth," Vegeta smirked, as someone flew over, the figure started to descend. He had wild spiky hair, not as wild as Goku's, but not as straight as Vegeta's, bruises and cuts everywhere, and had on what looked to be heavily damaged armor. "Well, Bīto, finally decided to show up?" Nappa asked him, sarcastically. "I didn't expect you to take such a beating," Vegeta said to Bīto. "There were people there with a power level of 3,200," Bīto told them. "3,200? Frieza told us that the strongest being on this planet had a power level of 400. Why would there be something so strong?" Nappa replied. "No matter, let's just get to Arlia," Vegeta said to them both. Then, they both got in their space pods.

* * *

On a mountain, a young boy was asleep with a sword in his left hand. He was fast asleep, snoring. Then, he got up. His stomach growled. "Breakfast time," Gohan said. He hopped down the mountain with a bowl. He then kicked a tree, and filled up the bowl with fruit. He sat down, and ate. A green dinosaur walked up, drooling and growling. "What's up, nice day huh? You look hungry." Gohan told the T-Rex. He dived down, but Gohan dodged it, resulting in the dinosaur eating the rock. "Woah!" He exclaimed. As he ran, the dinosaur was chasing him. Outrunning him, he jumped over him and cut off a bit of his tail. "Wow, you won't have much of a tail if you keep this up," Gohan told the dinosaur. "I used to have a tail too, you know." He then started a fire using his ki, and cooked the meat. In the distance, Piccolo was watching him. "So he's finally mastering his training," Piccolo said with a grin.

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the vastness of space, the three Saiyan warriors continued their journey towards Planet Arlia. "Prince Vegeta, we are now in one parsec of Planet Arlia." A machine told him. "Initiating vapor bath. It is time to wake up, now.

* * *

"Oh boy, I can't believe Kami is going to train me!" Yamcha exclaimed. "I'm so excited, I can hardly wait to get started!" "Take it easy, Yamcha." Bulma replied. "You know we have to find out where Tien and Chiaoutzu are first." Krillin laughed. "I bet they'll be surprised to see us!" "And once we find those two, Yamcha can start training with Kami!" Puar exclaimed. "Hey, step on it, would you Bulma?" Yamcha asked.

* * *

"Bīto, wake up. Bīto!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Nappa, Bīto! Wake up, you two! We're almost to Arlia!" "Augh" Nappa woke up. "Bīto are you up?" The bald Saiyan asked. "Yes, I am, Nappa." Bīto replied to the General. "Hey Vegeta, how close are we to Arlia?" Bīto asked the flame haired Saiyan. "One parsec," the flame haired Saiyan replied. "I hope these Arlians know how to fight," The bald Saiyan said. "Or else it would be disappointing." The pods then raced into space.

The three pods crash landed on Arlia, making a crater. "Ah, what a mess." Nappa said. "There's not much to this place, is there?" "Obviously not. Let's have a look around." The prince told him. As Nappa touched a pillar, it shattered. "Are you sure you can get a high price for this planet?" Nappa asked. "Doubt it," the flame haired Saiyan replied. "Let's check around a little more." "Yeah, maybe we'll fight someone, or at least something." Bīto said. The scouter beeped, and Vegeta turned around. "You are trespassing on Arlian territory," A robotic voice said to them. "Make one wrong move, and we'll blast ya!" Another voice exclaimed. "It was a good day to go hunting, after all." "Let's give them a proper welcoming." "Surrender or else!" "Never!" Nappa replied. _Hey Nappa, Bīto, let's have some fun. Surrender to them._ "Fine." Nappa replied, as both him and Bīto stuck their arms out. "I guess we were too much for them." "Wow, they sure are ugly," he insulted them while putting cuffs on their hands. "But they will make great entertainment for the king" Nappa chuckled.

* * *

Wee-oo Wee-oo, a police siren blared. "Stop, freeze, stop!" A policeman said. "You're under arrest!" "Get off my back!" Launch said as she pulled out a rocket launcher. "Sorry for the trouble, but this will give you some bang for your bucks!" She exploded two cars, and then went down a hill, crashing the remaining two. Then she went over the water, and going into a desert. "Hm. Well, this is for you, Tien." "You better wait for me, because I'm gonna get a lot of food for you with these green bags."

* * *

Vegeta, Bīto, and Nappa were sitting in a cage, being carried away. As they were in the cage, they saw a huge castle in the distance. "Hey, Vegeta, this could be your castle." Bīto said jokingly. Vegeta just smirked. "More fruit, your highness." A seemingly robotic voice said.

"Get in there, ugly. You'll be glad to know there's no rats in there," the voice chuckled as he locked the trio in a cage. "Remind me to get that guy, okay?" Nappa told the prince. "Look at those aliens!" A robotic voice said. "They're quite ugly, aren't they?" Another voice said. "Maybe they think we're the ugly ones, did you ever think of that?"

* * *

"Your highness, please, eat something," a robotic voice asked her. "No thank you, I'm not hungry," she responded. "Don't be so stubborn. You have to put the past behind you." "Sire, there are three aliens in the prison," A robotic voice told him. "Aliens?" He responded. "Bring them out to the arena. Maybe they can entertain me."

"Don't worry, we're already here," Vegeta smirked. "What? Why don't they have an escort?" The king asked. "I don't know, sire, there were no orders sent to the guards for an escort," He responded. "Your guards met with an unfortunate accident," Vegeta smirked again. "How dare you! Soon, you will be the ones met with an "unfortunate accident."" The king responded. "Make the one with the blue device on his head fight," he ordered. "It looks like he has a power level of 3,200. This will be good for you, Bīto." Vegeta said.

* * *

All right, another chapter done. Chances are I'll work on the next one when I upload this. Time for the power levels.

Bīto – 3,600

Launch – 14

Yamcha – 177

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter. I'm coming out with these so fast, aren't I?

"Make the one with the blue device on his head fight," he ordered. "It looks like he has a power level of 3,200. This will be good for you, Bīto." Vegeta said. "Right!" Bīto responded, and then got into a fighting stance. "Show me what you got!"

He threw his sword, but Bīto dodged it easily. Bīto then did a roundhouse kick to his face, which he blocked. Then there was a flurry of punches and kicks. It looked like they were perfectly even, but then he punched the alien's gut. He leaned over in pain, giving Bīto and opening for a Ki blast. He fired it at his face, which hurt a lot. The alien clenched his face, but he saw Bīto coming for a punch, so he hit his head, making him tumble to the ground. The alien got into a fighting stance, and charged with his sword. He swung his sword until it hit. Each swing, it got closer and closer to hitting. Until, it hit. It sliced his chest, making blood spray out. He clenched his chest, breathing heavily. He spread his hands out, making two pink spheres. "Double Sunday!" He yelled. It fired, making the alien explode. "No matter. Ten of our best soldiers know how to control energy, just like you," the king stated. "Vegeta, how about you come in?" Bīto asked. "I'm a little worn out." "Sure, why not? But tell me you won't use that weakling Raditz' attacks anymore. Elites shouldn't use attacks so weak." Vegeta responded. "Sure. Just please, help," Bīto asked. "One finger," Vegeta said. Everyone looked confused. "I will use one finger to kill you." One fighter rushed in, but Vegeta got behind him and poked him, and he went 15 feet away. He sent a beam out of his finger, killing another one. He flicked his finger, making a huge wind, and killed 3 more. He gathered energy into his hand, and raised a finger up, killing the remaining ones and the king. "Well, that's that." Vegeta said with a grin. He pushed a button on his scouter, and said "Computer, bring the space pods over here, now." The trio jumped into the space pods. "There's some business I need to attend to," Vegeta said with a grin. He raised up two fingers, and blew the planet up. "Next stop, Earth," Vegeta told them. "Hey, is there any way I can heal in here?" Bīto asked. "No, you'll just have to wait," Vegeta responded before the sleeping gas came out.

* * *

Gohan slept under the night sky, with a sword to his left. Gohan was dreaming about his encounter with Raditz.

 _AAAAAH! Gohan screamed, launching at Raditz with all of his might. Raditz cried out in pain. Run Gohan! Go now, get out of here! Goku tried to reason._

"Daddy, no…" Gohan said to himself.

The next morning, Gohan leaped down from the mountain, and went into a stream of water to wash his face. "Hello, Mr. Sun! Thanks for the beautiful day!" Gohan chuckled. Gohan hit the sides of his face. "My hands are dry," he said with a smile. "Now it's time to get something to eat." Gohan ran across the puddle, and off into the distance.

* * *

 _I've gotta be close to King Kai's place by now! Gotta find King Kai, Gotta find King Kai, Gotta find King Kai!_ He thought.

* * *

An airship soared through the sky. "Are we almost there, Bulma?" The bald monk asked. "Relax, we're gonna get there. I promise it won't be too much longer," the blue haired girl responded. "I hope not, because we gotta find Tien and Chiaoutzu, and climb Korin Tower!" Krillin added. "Look, I just want to be ready when those Saiyans arrive." "You're right, the fate of the Earth is at stake. There's not two, but three of them. You guys have to train extra hard," Bulma responded. "You're right! We're gonna have to train extra hard if we even want a chance!" Krillin exclaimed.

* * *

Tien was standing under a waterfall, trying to resist the force. Tien backed up, and yelled. He stopped the water from flowing, and then let it go again. "Hey, lunch time! Better get it while it's hot!" Launch yelled.

* * *

Tien and Chiaoutzu were shocked by the amount of food on the table. "Ooo" Chiaoutzu gasped. "Woah, Tien, look!" "You made all this yourself?" Tien questioned. "Of course not, I hired cooks to make it!" Launch told them. "They're the best in the business, right?" They all nodded, frightened. "All this food must have cost a lot," Chiaoutzu noticed. "Don't worry about it, I just happened to run into a lot of go lately," Launch replied. "Here you go, Tien. How long are you going to keep training, away?" "He won't stop training until he beats Goku," Chiaoutzu replied. "Yeah right, these are peaceful times. You don't have to train so much if you don't have to fight," Launch replied. "This world is small, and full of many people. Each one might want to challenge me," Tien said. "You worry too much," Launch said to the three eyed human. "Tien, can we eat? I'm starving," Chiaoutzu asked. "Chiaoutzu, let's go," Tien ordered. "Thanks for the food, Launch," Chiaoutzu said.

* * *

The scouter beeped. "Target located," it said in a robotic voice. "I know where Tien is now," Bulma said. "Tien is somewhere in these mountain ranges." "Heh, that figures. It's just the kinda place where he would want to do his training," Krillin replied. The airplane soared over to the mountains. "Hey, get lost!" Launch said to the airplane.

After explaining…

"What? That can't be. Goku's dead?" Tien asked. "Yeah, he's training with King Kai in the otherworld. We don't know how long he'll be gone, so we'll have to prepare for the Saiyan's arrival on our own," Krillin replied. "Yeah, and Kami is gonna help us get ready," Bulma said. "I'll go, too," Tien replied. "Let's get going!" "But Tien, Launch is still here. We can't leave," Chiaoutzu said to him. "Don't you forget about me. I'm going, too," Launch replied. "But Launch, it's not safe! You need to stay here," Launch told her. "No way. I've made up my mind. I'm going," Launch replied. "Well, I guess there's no stopping you. But we'll need to go right away," Tien told her.

"So this is Korin Tower, huh?" Launch asked. "Yes. We'll need to go all the way to the top," Krillin replied. "And then some more after that," Tien added. "Launch, I'll carry you if you want," "Fine. But I'm going up myself when we get to up to the top," Launch agreed. "Just hop on my back," Tien replied.

* * *

 **So, our heroes begin their climb up Korin Tower. How will having Launch benefit them? Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Another Saiyan!**

* * *

Alright, guys Chapter 3 done! I'm pushing out chapters like crazy. Anyways Power Levels:

Tien – 250

Turtle - .0001

Chiaoutzu – 155

Arlian Warriors – 3400 – 3800

Hope you enjoyed! Goodbye!


End file.
